DREAMY FOREST
by Key Ichi Aroora
Summary: Aku mencintainya, jauh lebih dalam dari apa yang bisa aku ungkapkan. Jauh lebih dalam dari apa yang sempat kukesankan. buat Kinoshita no Shoujo a.k.a my best friend forever


**Dec: Naruto milik Oom Kishi, Naruko juga milik Oom Kishi**

**Kino-san, please read**.**. **Esto es para ti. Giliran Key yang membuatkan fic untukmu. Fic natal yang dibuatin Kino-san untuk Key bagus sekali, Key tersanjung loh. Hehehe. Kali ini giliran Key untuk membuatkan fic yang semoga Kino-san banget. Semoga saja suka, kalau tidak suka ya harus suka *digeplak*. Muchas gracias lho ya. Hidup SasuNaruGaa!

* * *

**Theme Song (yang butuh disiapkan) : Anima~Andai Saja**

* * *

WARNING : Naruko itu cewek. Bukan YAOI.

* * *

_Based on a True Story_

**Dreamy Forest**

By K3y~1~4R00R4

"Narukooooo!"gelegar Mami membuatku tergopoh-gopoh keluar rumah.

"Iya, Mam! Tunggu bentar donk!"jawabku sambil celingak-celinguk mencari sandal.

Sial! Satu pun nggak ada sandal yang nganggur, akhirnya dengan latar belakang Mamiku yang ngomel-ngomel, terpaksa aku balik lagi ke dalam rumah. Mau tak mau, kupakai juga sepatu kets olahragaku dan langsung ngacir menghampiri Mami yang sudah tak sabar menungguku di depan pagar.

"Maaf ya, Mam! Maaf!"kucoba menghormati Mamiku dengan mengucapkan kata-kata itu berulang kali. Mami hanya menarik tanganku dan segera menyeretku ke mushola.

Aku berjalan tersaruk-saruk di samping Mami. Bagaimana pun aku ini seorang muslimah yang harus tahu bagaimana seharusnya seorang wanita menutup aurat. Aku sudah lama menggunakan jilbab dan kalau keluar rumah kuusahakan selalu memakai baju lengan panjang. Tapi, karena pada dasarnya kami keluarga shinobi, aku harus membiasakan diri untuk bertarung, loncat-loncatan sampai bersalto, meskipun aku selalu memakai rok panjang. Dan tentu saja terkadang hal ini sangat menghambatku.

"Kushina!"panggil seorang tante cantik pada Mamiku. Mami menoleh dan langsung berlari menghampiri si tante, yang kutahu bernama Tante Karura.

"Naruko! Kamu masuk ke mushola dulu ya?"teriak Mami padaku yang masih cengok karena ditinggalin.

"Tapi, Mam… Katanya mau ikut pengajian?"protesku.

"Nanti Mami menyusul, ustadz Yusuf Mansyur-nya juga belum datang 'kan?"

Aku hanya mendengus lalu beranjak ke dalam mushola. Kuputuskan untuk bergabung dengan teman-temanku sesama remaja masjid.

* * *

"Asalamualaikum,"sapaku pada mereka yang lagi sibuk menyiapkan konsumsi.

"Waalaikumsalam warahmatullahi wabarokatuh,"jawab mereka serentak. Mirip dengan anak-anak TK waktu ibu gurunya masuk kelas.

"Maaf ya terlambat,"kataku, kemudian mulai menata makanan ringan di atas piring.

"Nggak apa-apa,"Hinata melemparkan senyumnya yang paling manis, "Yang belum datang juga masih banyak kok."

Aku mengernyit, "Masa' sih? Tumben sekali pada ngaret?"

Semua hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sambil membantu mereka, kuputar mataku ke seluruh sudut mushola. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi entah apanya yang salah sampai aku merasa mushola ini terasa begitu sepi bagiku. Padahal disini banyak sekali orang. Aku menarik nafas beberapa kali. Akhirnya aku sadar, tentu saja mushola ini terasa begitu sepi. Mana ada yang bisa mengalahkan kehampaan yang selalu kurasakan kalau tidak ada Sasuke-kun di sekitarku?

"Ino…"

"Ya?"Ino menoleh padaku.

"Emmm… Sasuke-kun dimana ya? Kok nggak kelihatan?"

Aku bisa menangkap segurat senyuman di wajah Ino, "Kangen ya?"

Aku bersemu merah dan langsung menggeleng, "Aku 'kan cuma nanya…"

"Dia sedang mengambil toa di rumahnya Pak Kades, sebentar lagi juga datang."

Tak terasa setengah jam berlalu, tapi pengajian belum juga dimulai. Sasuke-kun juga belum datang. "Aduh kemana ya?"aku mulai merasa gelisah. Padahal harusnya dia segera datang. Rumah Pak Kades hanya seratus meter dari sini.

"Kalian datang!" suara si ganjen Karin (yang juga ngefens banget sama Sasuke-kun) terdengar dari luar mushola. Lalu ada motor menepi. Aku hanya menyaksikan dari dalam.

"Maaf lama,"Sai turun dari jok belakang motor itu sambil menenteng toa, "Ada kesalahan teknis sama alat ini."

"Jangan selalu menyalahkan teknis,"komen Sasuke-kun sambil mematikan mesin motornya, "Ustadz Yusuf Mansyur sudah datang belum, Karin-chan?"

Karin menggeleng, lalu melempar senyum tergenit pada Sasuke-kun. Aku yang hanya bisa mengamati dari dalam hanya meringis panas.

Sai menyuruh Karin mengikutinya. Katanya butuh bantuan, sementara Sasuke-kun terus beranjak menuju ke arah kami berkumpul.

Aku bisa melihat keterkejutan di wajah Sasuke-kun saat matanya menangkap mataku. Aku bisa melihatnya berhenti sejenak di belakang pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka di kanan-kiri. Instingku bicara bahwa dia menarik nafas beberapa kali. Aku menunggunya untuk segera masuk sambil menyiapkan perasaan. Uh, bodohnya aku! Aku nggak bisa sedikit pun menghentikan kegugupanku kalau berada di dekat cowok ini!

Aku mendesah kecewa. Ternyata Sasuke-kun tak jadi masuk ke dalam. Entah karena dia juga gugup melihatku atau merasa risih kalau ada aku disini. Tapi, yang jelas aku merasa ada sesuatu yang lain pada tingkahnya. Sudah lama Sasuke-kun tahu bahwa aku naksir padanya. Tapi, sepertinya… belum sekarang saatnya cinta bicara.

* * *

"Anterin rantang ini ke rumah Bibi Mikoto, Naru!"perintah Mami. Saat itu aku sedang meringkuk di kursi tamu sambil membaca komik Naruto yang kupinjam dari Sasuke-kun (God always bless me, right?).

"Iya, Mam!"aku langsung meloncat dan menyambar rantang yang dibawa Mami.

"Semangat banget sih?"Mami heran.

Yaiyalah semangat! Orang disuruh ke rumah Sasuke-kun kok! Masa' nggak semangat coba? Tapi aku hanya nyengir lalu ngacir keluar rumah.

Aku menyusuri jalanan kampung yang kurasakan begitu panjang. Padahal rumah Sasuke-kun hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumahku. Aduduh! Ternyata cinta bisa mengubah segalanya ya?

* * *

"Asalamualaikum!"teriakku di depan pintu.

"Waalaikumsalam,"jawab Bibi Mikoto lalu beliau terseyum padaku.

"Bibi Mikoto, Naru disuruh Mami mangantarkan rantangnya Bibi,"kataku.

"Oh iya,"Bibi Mikoto mengambil rantang itu, "Terima kasih ya. Masuk dulu gih."

"Aduh, nggak usah. Terima kasih,"tolakku (padahal aslinya ngarep banget)

"Sudah masuk saja, Bibi punya kue untuk Mamimu."

Akhirnya, aku masuk juga.

Aku masih cengok di ruang tamu karena Bibi Mikoto masih sibuk di dapur membungkus kue yang mau diberikannya pada Mami. Sasuke-kun tidak kelihatan. Yang ada hanya Itachi-senpai, kakak laki-laki Sasuke-kun, yang lagi nonton Happy Three Friends (uapuuuah?) di ruang tamu. Sesekali dia mengajakku ngobrol. Aku hanya menjawab sedikit-sedikit. Aku masih berharap bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun.

"Lain kali datang lagi ya, Sakura…"

Aku langsung menoleh seakan mendengar suara denting kecapi dari surga. Aku hafal sekali lho suara pangeranku ini. Mana mungkin akan terlupa, halah.

Namun, yang terjadi benar-benar diluar dugaanku. Kalau aku ini Gaara, mungkin saja saat ini topeng tanahku sudah retak-retak. Kalau aku ini Sasori, mungkin saja tanganku sudah copot dan benang yang melilit tubuhku terberai semua. Kalau aku Pein, mungkin saja piercingku sudah berkarat karena tubuhku meleleh dan mengeluarkan gas beracun.

"Eh, ada Naruko-chan ya,"sapa Sasuke-kun kemudian tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku sudah tak bisa lagi membalas senyumnya. Aku membatu. Benarkah yang kulihat? Sasuke-kun keluar dari ruang keluarga bersama seorang cewek? _Cewek?_

"Ita-san, Sakura-chan mau pamit nih,"kata si cewek pada Itachi-senpai yang masih nonton Happy Three Friend.

"Yo!"Itachi-senpai mengangkat tangan, "Datang lagi ya?"

Bibi Mikoto keluar dari dapur, "Eh, Sakura. Sudah selesai ngobrolnya dengan Sasuke?"

"Sudah, Tante,"kata si cewek pada Bibi Mikoto, lagi-lagi aku hanya jadi penonton.

"Nah, Naruko-chan, berikan ini pada Mamimu ya, nak,"Bibi Mikoto menyerahkan bungkusan kue besar padaku. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung pamit. Aku nggak mau berlama-lama disana. Lebih baik aku terjun ke sungai sekarang daripada melihat Sasuke-kun dengan cewek berambut pink itu!

* * *

Siang itu sepulang sekolah, aku melangkah kepanasan sambil menyeret kakiku. Siang ini panas sekali. Ohya, aku belum cerita ya kalau di kampungku ini masih banyak dikelilingi hutan-hutan hijau. Langka memang, tapi bagiku inilah surga dunia yang sebenarnya. Sejak kecil sampai sebesar ini aku hidup dikelilingi mozaik alam. Masih banyak burung berkicau, masih banyak serbuk dandelion yang terbang kesana kemari. Aku sebenarnya selalu berharap suatu hari nanti aku bisa bertemu dengan singa galak seperti yang ada di cerita The Lion King. Tapi, sejauh ini aku belum juga menemukannya.

"Uh, masuk ke hutan ah. Enak kali ya duduk di pinggir sungai…"

Aku melangkah jauh ke dalam hutan dengan santainya. Tentu saja aku tak mungkin tersesat. Ini sudah wilayahku, Guys. Aku ratu hutan ini. Hahahaha.

Kubenamkan kakiku yang pegal di aliran sungai yang tenang. Suara gemericik air dan burung-burung kecil bersahutan menghasilkan sebuah harmoni yang memesona. Beberapa kupu-kupu biru hinggap kesana kemari, membayang-bayangi lajur-lajur mentari yang berhasil menyusup di sela-sela dedaunan. Jujur saja, aku tak tahu pohon apa saja yang ada di sini. Tapi, yang paling aku suka adalah kumpulan pohon besar yang berdaun mirip pohom maple. Kayunya kalau digerus wangi seperti lemon, tapi sampai saat ini pun aku, bahkan ayahku, tak tahu apa nama tanaman ini. Yang aku tahu hanyalah bahwa tanaman ini telah menjadi salah satu bagian dari kehidupanku di kampung ini.

* * *

Aku menyerahkan raporku pada Papi.

"Hn. Lumayan juga,"kata Papi saat melihat raporku, "Itu baru anak papi."

"Hadiahnya, Pap?"tuntutku sambil meringis.

"Minta aja sama Mami."

Aku berlari ke dapur, lalu memeluk Mamiku dari belakang.

"Mam, aku minta hadiah!"rajukku.

"Hadiah untuk apa?"

"Kan Naru sudah dapet ranking di sekolah. Ayolah, Maaaaam…"

Mami memandangku, tapi beliau sudah tak heran. Mamiku sudah hafal sekali dengan kebiasaanku yang selalu minta dibelikan komik setelah penerimaan rapor.

"Minta uangnya, Maaaam? Buat beli komiiik… Naru pokoknya minimal minta empat komik… Naru 'kan capek berjuang selama satu semester biar bisa dapet ranking…"

Awalnya Mami hanya mengeluarkan selembar dua puluh ribuan.

"Yah Mami! Dua puluh ribu! Ini mah cuma dapet satu doank!"aku cemberut.

"Mintanya berapa sih? Jadi anak gadis kok matre banget!"gerutu Mami.

"Lima juta donk Mam!"seruku seenaknya.

Mamiku mendesah sekali lalu melemparkan segepok uang padaku, "Nih! Sejuta aja ya!"

*author sweatdrop*

"Sasuke-kun, Naru mau nanya, kalau beli komik shippuden edisi terbaru tuh dimana ya?"tanyaku pada Sasuke-kun yang sengaja kusambangi ke rumahnya.

"Emmm… di Gramed bisa. Atau di Toko Bukunya Oom Kakashi juga ada."

"Sasuke-kun sudah beli yang paling baru ya?"

Sasuke-kun hanya mengangguk. Lalu dia beranjak ke dalam kamar dan kembali dengan membawa sebuah komik. Dia menunjukkan komik itu padaku.

"Sekali-sekali baca donk komik ini. Bagus loh!"

Aku hanya mengamati, itu komik Dragon Ball.

"Aku nggak paham. Nggak ngikutin dari awal,"tolakku.

"Yakin lho ini bagus banget. Punyaku aja lengkap,"mata Sasuke-kun berbinar. Entah kenapa dia begitu tergila-gila pada Dragon Ball. Padahal kupikir, aku lebih cakep kok daripada Goku, seharusnya dia tergila-gilanya ya padaku donk! Hehehe.

* * *

Kami masih ngobrol saat seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Sasuke-kun.

"Asalamualaikum…"sapa suara cempereng itu.

Sasuke-kun menjawab salam itu dan bangkit berdiri untuk membuka pintu. Senyuman manis kembali menghiasi wajahnya saat melihat siapa yang datang. Lagi-lagi! Sakura si cewek pink! Argggggghhhh! I'm frustating!

"Ada teman ya,"ucap si cewek pink lalu menjabat tanganku, "Saya Sakura."

"Iya pink!"ceplosku, "Saya Naruko Namikaze!"

"Aku bukan pink, aku Sakura."

'Sekali pink ya pink!'batinku sebel.

"Sayang, kencan yuk?"Sakura langsung duduk di pangkuan Sasuke-kun. Aku langsung istighfar. Ingat mereka bukan muhrimnya. Selain itu, karena aku panas juga sih. Siapa juga yang nggak cemburu melihat gebetannya digaet orang lain? Orangnya aneh, mesum lagi! Kasihan, Sasuke-kun, dia 'kan baru sekali pacaran! Masa' dapetnya cewek gak jelas macam ini sih? Kalau dia rusak bagaimana coba? Uh! Aku nggak bisa bayangin!

"Mana bisa begitu…"tolak Sasuke-kun, "Naruto-chan masih ada di sini 'kan? Masa' mau ditinggalin sih? Kan nggak sopan." ( I love you, Sasuke-kun!)

Si cewek pink hanya tersenyum kecut membuatku ingin sekali menamparnya.

"Ya, sudah Sasuke-kun. Kalau begitu Naru pulang saja,"pamitku. Mau tak mau aku risih juga menjadi 'orang ketiga'. Aku lalu keluar rumah dan ngeloyor pulang.

* * *

Sebenarnya aku ingin tidur. Siapa tahu kegiatan yang amat menyenangkan itu bisa sedikit menambal hatiku yang sobek. Tapi, aku tahu tidur dan segini sama saja dengan bunuh diri karena pasti akan diopyak-opyak sama si Kyuubi, adikku yang berisik itu. Dia pasti akan teriak tepat di kupingku, "Nee-chaaaan! Kebo atau manusia sih? Masa' tidur di jamnya orang pada kerja? Bangun-bangun-banguuuuuuuun!" Jadi untuk menghindari kemungkinan itu, aku duduk saja di teras, siapa tahu ada cowok ganteng lewat. Yah, suka tak suka, aku harus segera mencari seseorang yang bisa menggantikan posisi Sasuke-kun dihatiku. Meskipun sejujurnya aku sama sekali tak yakin dengan hal ini.

Aku duduk berselonjor dengan mata nyalang mengamati jalanan di depan rumah. Sepertinya, harapanku sia-sia saja. Nggak ada cowok cakep sama sekali. Yang ada hanya tukang sayur, orang yang mendorong gerobak sampah, dokar, sampai tukang sol sepatu. Satu-satunya cowok cakep hanya Deidara, si mahasiswa drop out, tapi aku nggak minat sama sekali karena dia setengah stress.

Sebenarnya aku tahu sih, kita nggak boleh jelalatan begini. Tapi, sekali-kali boleh 'kan? Naruko juga manusia, punya nafsu punya hati. Jangan samakan dengan….

**STOP!!**

Duniaku runtuh seketika.

* * *

Aku menahan sesak di dadaku saat melihat Sasuke-kun melintas. Pangeranku itu boncengan naik motor dengan si cewek pink.

**Lagu Tema Mulai Teralun….**

Aku menarik nafas berat. Hatiku yang tak siap pecah semakin parah.

'_Andai saja kau masih sendiri…'_

'_Ku akan jadi bagian hidupmu…'_

'_Karena aku pun kini sendiri…'_

'_Sendiri…'_

Mereka bergerak melintasi rumahku dengan lambat. Seakan ditampilkan dengan gerakan slow motion, gerakan mereka lekat tertanam di sensor kepalaku.

'_Yang sesungguhnya kau telah berdua…'_

'_Bahagia dengan dirinya…'_

Air mata jatuh bergulir di pipiku.

'_Aku hanya bisa bersedih…'_

'_Bersedih…'_

Si cewek pink mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sasuke-kun.

'_Andai saja aku jadi milikmu…'_

'_Andai saja kau pun mencintaiku…'_

'_Ku 'kan akhiri kesendirianku ini…'_

Hari ini aku benar-benar merasakan menjadi pihak yang terbuang. Sasuke-kun seakan telah membelah tubuhku secara melintang simetris dan mengambil jantungku dari tempatnya berdetak. Dia mengiris-iris jantungku kemudian menyerahkannya pada si cewek pink untuk dibakar. Mereka tak sadar betapa pilunya aku menjerit karena mereka masih melayang di gumpalan awan-awan putih yang disebut asmara. Mereka tak tahu betapa sakit dan terpuruknya aku. Aku tersungkur di antara tawa mereka.

Air mataku jatuh lagi. Kali ini aku benar-benar terisak. Karena tak mau mamiku tahu kalau aku sedang menangis, aku berlari ke dalam hutan yang ada di belakang rumahku. Aku bisa menangis puas-puasan di dalam sana. Tanpa ada yang akan tahu.

'_Andai saja aku jadi milikmu…'_

'_Andai saja kau pun mencintaiku…'_

'_Ku 'kan akhiri kesendirianku ini…'_

Aku terus berlari ke hutan. Tapi, aku justru merasa sedang menyusuri jalan gelap yang berlorong-lorong. Aku tersesat diantara hatiku sendiri dan hati Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin berteriak tapi bibirku telah kelu dan membatu. Impian tentang Sasuke-kun membuatku gila. Aku membunuh hatiku dengan keinginanku sendiri.

'_Andai saja kamu putus dengannya…'_

'_Andai saja kau akhiri dengannya…'_

'_Ku 'kan gantikan dirinya untukmu….'_

'_Jadi kekasihmu…'_

Aku terus masuk ke dalam hutan. Aku berharap pepohonan rimbun di sini bisa menyembunyikan aku dari dunia luar. Lagipula, untuk apa aku mengejar Sasuke-kun lagi? Hatiku sudah berceceran dan aku butuh waktu lama sekali untuk memungut kepingannya agar bisa kusatukan utuh seperti dulu. Entah aku akan putus asa atau tidak, menyerah atau terus mengejar, yang jelas mozaik mimpiku kini telah tercerai-berai.

**FIN**

* * *

**UYEEEEEEEEE!!!! Selesai! Selesai! Selesai! Ini fic tercepat yang pernah Key selesaikan. Entah karena emang ceritanya sangat nancep di hati Key atau karena Key semangat banget bikin ficnya karena ini pesenan.**

**Untuk Kino-san, bagaimana komennya? Kalau mungkin gaje, OOC atau banyak yang ngarang, maaf ya. Habis requestnya based on true story sih! Key 'kan nggak ngerti-ngerti banget! *hanya garis besarnya saja***

**Makasih ya buat para readers. Kalau bersedia, Key akan senang sekali kalau ada yang mau ngeripiu. MAKASIH!**


End file.
